Eha/Twilight
Name: Eha (means twilight in Estonian) // Owl (Huuhkaja) Age: 30-ish Role: Hunter (mutantslayer) // shaman (in OldTown after being initiated into the tribe) Skills: Firearm repair, armor repair Eha is a hunter-killer who travels with her best friend, Agu the scavenger. They are the last living remnants of a syncretic Christian order that used to be based in a vault close to the mutant-infested city of Tallinn. Birth Eha was born as a healthy child, and as a surprise as another child had already been born on the same day, during the morning. The other child was named Agu (dawn in Estonian), and their birth was taken as a good omen that they would play an important role in the Order’s mission. Youth Eha and Agu were raised with the other children of the Order, of which there were not many as the Order was a quite small group and also had troubles with acquiring healthy offspring. Eha excelled more in a combat role as Agu was good at finding all sorts of things in urban environments. Recent Events One day mutants attacked the Order and everyone except for Eha, Agu and a few more people perished in the attack or succumbed to infections. They decided to go north to search for the mystical saint, to ask him to help them retake Tallinn. This journey turned into a long trek lasting for more than a year during which the others died in various ways, through Estonia and Russia to Finland, where they finally met the remaining Children of Ashes. The night they met the tribe, there was great lightning storm. Eha was struck by lightning, and that was how the tribe found them. Eha herself was out of commission for at least a month, but began to recover slowly and both of them swore a blood oath to the elders of the tribe to help to defend everyone. This oath is something they have kept to the best of their ability up to the events of Exodus. General Info By personality Eha is quiet, honorable, stubborn and strong. She practically never complains and only speaks when she thinks there is a point to it. She knows very many things as she is very observant and remembers even small, often pointless details. She follows the rules of the place she is in, but her own honor code overrides that in times of crisis. She protects people weaker than her and does not let injustice happen where she can see it. She will intervene even to her own detriment at times. And if she has decided to defend someone, she will never leave them behind. She does not make friends easily as most people would be annoyed with having to talk most of the time or being stared, but if she likes someone, she will help them and bring them things. She also does not lie, ever. In the tribe during the winter Eha would have helped to hunt, guard, fight and with anything else that needed to be done. In the beginning when she was weaker, she would often exhaust herself rather than admit she was in pain, and this could have caused some issues with people. She does this because she feels she is dead anyhow, due to the lightning strike. Soul Animal and Powers Eha's soul animal is thought to be the Great Eagle Owl (Huuhkaja). The first omen of that was that the tribe found Eha and Agu under a tree, after following the call of an owl that was sitting on that same tree. When questioned, Eha has admitted that she has seen this owl before, usually before battles where someone dies and definitely saw one the night that the entire Order was destroyed. During the year Eha has spent with the Children, she has seen the owl several times. Also Tunturihaukka never calls her Eha, but Owl. Eha always seems to know where the north is, and what the weather is going to be like. She has not been wrong once, if asked. If she seems more active than usual, then it is a good sign that the weather is going to be rough. It is also possible she could be good in blessing things that are meant to cause death: weapons. Related powers/concepts: death, battle, flight, knowledge, premonitions, lightning Links Ordo Libertas Tallinnae The song Owl hears in her dreams Journey to OldTown Eha learns all sorts of things from the shamans and gets more into touch with her own powers, along with doing some rituals of her own. She also has strange dreams and premonitions, about lightning storms, approaching danger, all sorts of warriors fighting. She cannot tell who they are, because she cannot see their faces, but most of them feel very familiar. She also sees shining runes and probably other weird stuff. Over the journey, she will begin to be addressed as Owl and act more as one too. Character Changes In OldTown, Owl will be rather a battle shaman than any of the things she has been before. She is interested in trying out her powers and refining her skills, so she will seek out warriors to draw energy from and bless in return. In addition she will look for new teachers, and do her best to get to the know the place and its people. Along with that, she has not forgotten her old mission of restoring Tallinn to glory. Perhaps in OldTown there will be some who yearn for a grand quest of sorts. Rather conveniently to her, Owl has rearranged her religious view to see Ukko as the current manifestation of God, and Harhama as his emissary (a sort of Jesus-figure). No doubt she will be able to fit any other deities or beings in OldTown as well. Her outfit has also changed, incorporating more of the tribe's themes, but the latin prayer ribbons have not gone anywhere! She still gives them to people she respects and likes a lot. In personality, Owl is more open to talk and interact with people, asking them about all sorts of things. But she does not push if there is something they do not want to talk about. She keeps a journal where she seems to be writing everything she learns. She is still very respectful of elders and is learning things from shamans if they are willing to teach her. The only people she might have conflict with are those who openly proclaim they have belief in nothing, no god or deity to watch out for them, because such people are in her opinion open to be possessed by demons and turned into mutants. Contacts Agu - The most important person in Owl’s life. She would do practically anything to keep her safe from harm and would definitely sacrifice even her own life for that. They balance each other out well due to their different personalities and work as a well-oiled team, considering they have been together since they were born. They are very much a contrast both in appearance and the powers that the tribe sees they possess. Sudenkorento - Owl's first proper friend in the tribe, and they have grown closer during the travel to OldTown. Sudenkorento is also one of those who has taught Owl shaman knowledge. Susiemo - Susiemo was the one who oversaw Owl's treatment when she and Agu arrived. Even after Owl got on her feet, Susiemo has been studying her and looking her over regularly to see how she is doing. Owl respects Susiemo very much. Tunturihaukka - She was the one to call Eha 'Owl' and Agu 'Lion'. She has said that they could be good members of the tribe, as omens and visions support this. During the journey to OldTown, Owl has been learning from her. Käki - Owl was very impressed with the Witch of the North from the time Käki came back to take the remnants of the tribe to OldTown. From that time on, Owl developed a not so little crush on her, and has awkwardly tried to be nice to Käki (think awkward teenager crush). She also reacts quite badly if anyone doubts Käki in front of her. Outgame Notes I wrote this in English, but I can larp in Finnish as well if you would rather prefer. Still up for all sorts of action and relationship developments, so hit me up. :P Also if there is some sort of information you want me to write about you in my character's journal, that can be arranged too.